They will always love each other
by Blumenkranz
Summary: The realization that they can never truly be with one another dawns upon them. NarutoxSasuke


Sasuke had always loved him.

Ever since they were children, he had understood the loneliness Naruto felt. He understood his pain.

Naruto...

That name struck a arrow through his heart.

It was he who put his life on the line for him.

It was he who prevailed against his better wishes.

It was he who knew the real him.

It was he who stopped him from destroying himself from within.

It was he who lead him out the darkness.

It was he who never gave up on him.

It was he who saved him.

He was more than a brother.

No...

Much much more than that.

These lingering feelings had traveled Sasuke throughout his life, even now as an adult.

He just wished those eyes were on him.

He watched as Naruto got stronger, grow taller, more mature and have children.

And it made him feel despair at seeing him slip from his fingers as he moved on with his life without him.

He couldn't even bare to watch the wedding between him and her.

Whenever he was around his now wife, Sakura, he'd imagine that instead of emerald eyes, he'd see ocean blue. Instead of bubblegum pink hair, he'd imagine sunny yellow hair.

He'd wish sometimes she'd just wear something orange every once and a while.

He ached to just embrace him once more. To feel his lips on his once again. To forever be with him even in the next life. He would be on his mind no matter where he went or where'd he go. He'd made a place deep inside his heart that Sasuke would never allow someone else to take over.

On the days Naruto would have free time and train, Sasuke would be standing on a tree watching him forlornly as the other was concentrating and focusing his chakra. He'd analyze every single detail of the other, content with just watching him from afar. He watched Naruto faithfully everytime Naruto was free. Whether he wasn't doing his Hokage duties, talking with the villagers or with his family, he followed Naruto wherever he went praying the other wouldn't notice. He'd protect him no matter what. Through every season, through every night, through every day, through anything.

Little did he know that the other did know that he was being watched.

Once Sasuke was done watching, Naruto would turn around to where he once was and just stare momentarily.

He'd set out to find the other.

Sasuke never strayed too far away from Naruto so this gave Naruto ample time to read the other. He secretly as well watched Sasuke and he knew him better than anyone else had. Sasuke was always good at masking his feelings but Naruto knew. He knew.

And he watched the other with hidden sadness.

So on a moonlight stroll, Naruto led Sasuke through the forest clearing. Sasuke was a little jumpy at the sudden request of his loved one but complied nonetheless. His friend ahead of him stopped and just looked at the crescent moon in the black sky. Sasuke was about to break the suffocating silence until he turned around and held his breath.

Naruto turned around slowly and looked at him so sadly that it was overflowing. The crystal bright blue eyes that seemed to glow now had unshed tears that would drip at any second, his eyebrows scrunched up. He bit his lip in order from him to keep his silence and sadness in.

Sasuke was taken back and fell backwards on the ground. Had the boy known all along?

Naruto took a step forward and Sasuke crawled backwards. A perplexing dance.

He was hyperventilating.

Not because he knew.

But because once again he saw right through him and pushed him out of his shell.

Naruto finally kneeled down and leaped forward arms open.

He held him so tightly and laid his head gently on Sasuke's chest right on his heart.

The tears didn't stop falling.

His arms wrapped around Naruto just as tightly.

Naruto lifted his head up.

Their eyes met and gazed at each other for what seemed like hours.

A kiss was shared. Then another and another.

Sasuke tucked his chin back underneath Naruto's head and there were no words needed.

None whatsoever.

They both knew.

They loved each other.

But yet they cannot be with one another.

There was too much damage to be done if they threw everything away.

But even if they did risk everything for the sake of being with one another.

The Gods won't allow this, preferring a story that sounds much crueler.

And so on it goes.

The silent agonizing stares.

The desperation of touch.

The need to be with one another.

It was far too great to comprehend.

Eventually, others noticed. They felt pity for them. They knew they both were destined to be together.

The overwhelming sadness began to eat away at the both of them.

But they did have a glimmer of hope keeping them going.

But even if they can't be with each other.

Even if they had so much to lose.

They will always love each other.

The red string of fate can never be severed from their fingers.


End file.
